Gifts of a Summoner
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Lily had rediscovered the original Aeon Fayth Creation Ritual. When Her Majesty the Queen found out. She commissioned Lily to restore the ten British Aeons. On top making four new ones. She and James were speared permeant death. As they were temporarily merged with the Fayth statues of Anima and Ixion respectively. Making them the first ones to become active.
**Starting Notes**

* * *

 **Now don't complain that I merged Yevon with Christianity. As it is not what had happen. I will only mildly incorporating some aspects of Spira's culture into Anglicanism. This modified version of Anglicanism is going to be swapped with Yevon. I am changing the demographics of Ireland. By switching the percentage of Roman Catholics and Anglicans. Ireland never had a strong movement calling out for independence. The new additions within this story's Anglicanism. Relates to the summoners themselves. They are seen as priests that travel around healing the sick and injured. Fighting titanic battles with Aeons. Studying the arcane lore. Acting as counselors and advisors. Performing the sending ceremony for those in whom are not capable of moving on. They are held in high esteem for these abilities and their unwavering survive to their chosen society. I will explain why later but their was a few 'active' Fayths scattered around the world that have 'died out' at the turn of the twentieth century. Meaning Dumbledore knows about them. Since he grew up in the tail end of what I will be calling the sixth Summoners Dynasty. Lily with Harry's latter help will have brought about the seventh and everlasting Summoners Dynasty.**

* * *

 **Warnings and Notices**

* * *

 **There is a simple fact that I do not own any rights to the Universe of JK Rowling's Wizarding world, or the FFX/FFX-2 Universe. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta readers for all my stories so if can. If you wish to adopt one of my stories then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: [Story title]' in the subject bar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Snapshots from early Years**

* * *

 _My dearest sister I know we have had our differences. But I am writing to you in the hope that my latest project can finally bridge the chasm that formed between us. I have found a way to create new Aeon Fayths and possibly restore those from Atlantis as well. I have managed to lay the foundation for five new ones. At the start of writing this letter I am preparing to test another variation that will transfer Lycanthropy of one my friends to the Fayth that I am hoping to instill at the small Scottish town of Douglas. Hopefully the Ministry of Magic would never find out that he was once a werewolf. So he can legally raise Harry if anything were to happen to James and I. If for some reason you find Harry on your doorstep with a letter from Dumbledore don't take him inside until you know for certain that Remus is truly dead. James has set him up in Godric's Hollow. With a small two bedroom cottage and adjacent bookstore as a source of income. The goblins have instructions on what to do in the event of our deaths. I got to go as Voldemort has finally found us. Please seek out Remus. He has the resources to teach you the basics of being a summoner. I disappear over the fact that we will never be able be sisters again._

 _Your loving sister Lily._

* * *

-Time skip to Harry's seventh birthday-

* * *

"Wake up Harry. I have something special planned for your birthday. That would force Vernon to treat you, as he should. You do not have to worry about being forced to cook for us anymore. Vernon and Dudley may complain about your ascent to a much higher social standing at first. They will however come to respect you, even partially care about you. Until that day, they would never be able to publicly hurt you and get away with it. Now come along as we need to catch the train and we have to get our own breakfast on our way." When we were in London Aunt Petunia took me to get me some new clothes. After a longer train ride, we arrived at our actual destination of Godric's Hollow. Once there Aunt Petunia took me to Obscure Books. After talking with the owner. We were lead though the catacombs to enter the Fayth Sanctuary.

The outer Sanctuary had some basic amenities for visiting Summoners and their Guardians. Like a kitchen/diner where they can cook a proper meal. A bathroom to clean up in. Even three small bunkrooms. The main waiting room is set up as a lounge to relax in while awaiting their turn. I was told to enter the Inner Sanctuary where the Fayth is being housed. What I found was a darkly lit room. With a painted stone carving with a translucent crystal cap. I do not know how to describe the carving. Only that it has a woman between these strange petal things and wrapped up in chains. Suddenly I can hear a mournful woman singing. A ghostly woman rose from the crystal. "Harry is that you. Remus said that you are coming soon. Tell me what has happened. As he was meant to raise you. You may be wondering. Who I am? I am your mother, Lily."

"Ok if you're my mother than how was I physically born? Besides, I do not know who this Remus person is. I am living with my Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon's tries to beat me senseless. However, Aunt Petunia always tries to step in. Except onetime when she was not there he almost went too far. Therefore, she now leaves me with Mrs. Figg. Whenever she needs to go away for a while. Dudley is not that nice to me, but Aunt Petunia tells him off when he did something really wrong. I overheard her tell our neighbors that she is trying to correct Dudley's behavior but Uncle Vernon is practically undoing almost all of her hard work. Aunt Petunia decided that enough was enough and took me hear." I told the Lady.

"Ok Harry can you go out and get Petunia and don't follow. I want to talk with her alone." The woman told me. Therefore, I went out and told Aunt Petunia to go in. She was in there for quite a while. When she came out, she seems deeply shaken. She even began crying. She told us that her sister's soul was transferred to Anima's Fayth statue. Apparently, Dad's soul was transferred to Ixion's Fayth statue. Meaning that they are still technically alive. However, in the form of a Fayth. Aunt Petunia asked mom to make me the first true summoner of the Seventh Dynasty.

When Vernon found out about me becoming a Summoner. He was absolutely pissed off. As he now has to treat me properly. Less I go to the press and reveal all the abuse I suffered by his hand. Aunt Petunia told me that until I am fifteen. She will be taking on my battle duties. Despite me being the stronger Summoner. I still need to attend school. However, I can now strive to do my best. Dudley had changed his ways fairly quickly after seeing Anima for the first time. Once Uncle got over his shock, he started me with indifference and differed to Aunt Petunia's edicts in Dudley's and mine upbringing. Dudley lost a lot of weight after Petunia took him to a squib nutritionist. He prescribed some home brew potions.

* * *

-Time skip to the summer after Harry's first year-

* * *

Thankfully I have been speared the riggers of the active Summoner duties. But I still had go through all the training needed to become one. All I did was pass what is normally the final exam. That apprentice Summoners take to become a fully fledged Summoner. Remus started teaching me Runic Hebrew. Once I showed an interest in continuing my mother's work. During my first year I discovered a rune cluster that can distill a person into their light and dark selves. That can then go on to transfer one or both separate parts to a lot of different places. My mum told me that she had just finished on incorporating that cluster in with Fayth Creation Ritual. She warned me that it will essentially destroy the original soul to form the soul of the new Fayth.

Well I told her that Madam Pomfrey had found a soul shard in my cursed scar. So I used it to form the start of a soul spark to form the beginnings of the Fayth's soul. I made sure that the soul spark world call out to the light essence of the other soul fragments. Until it becomes the entirety of light essence of the original soul. I also extracted the Lycanthropic Curse from Remus and merged it with the forming Fayth. To give its aeon shape. Allowing him to become a Hogwarts professor without being a danger to anyone.

* * *

-Time skip to Harry's discovery of the diary-

* * *

WWhen I found Tom Riddle's diary I quickly went to Remus and told him that I have found another of Voldemort's soul fragment. So he quickly took me to St. Fayths in Godric's Hollow. Where we distilled the soul fragment within the dairy and merged the light essence with the Fayth. That we are working on. There was a large enough light sided soul essence to form the beginnings of a pure soul. When he rose from the Fayth. He told us that he represents the good of Tom Marvolo Riddle and that he regrets that his original self had framed a young half-giant third year. So he gave us memories that can be used to prove Hagrid's innocence. Afterward he taught me his Aeon and permanently gifted me with his gift of Parseltongue. Before returning back to the Fayth he told us to return at the start of the summer holidays. So that he can tell us how to retrieve the other soul fragments. The last thing he did was lift the Jinx that his main self placed the on DADA Post. Permitting Remus to stay in the post as long as he wants. When we got back to the school I used my new Parseltongue ability to lure the Basilisk to its death. Which was then rendered for anything useful or of value. The meet was sold to the Goblins for an extremely high price.

* * *

-Time skip to the summer after Harry's second year-

* * *

"I can't believe that this stone is one of the Legendary Deathly Hollows. James knew that he was distantly related to the Grunts. Who are descendants of the second Peverell bother Cadmus." Remus told me after we purged the Ring of the soul fragment held within.

"Do you think that we can call the spirits that once occupied the Fayth statues and somehow use a copy of their memories and the built up energy to form a soul spark for their respective Fayth?" I replied.

"I honestly don't know. It is certainly something that we can look into. But for now let's focus on completing Riddle's Fayth. Which raises the question. What is the name of his Aeon?" He asked in reply.

"We settled on Lycan. Now where are going to be instilling him?" I asked. Which we don't have an answer for yet.


End file.
